


Subject 36

by LovelyRomanoff



Category: Aaron Taylor Johnson - Fandom, Aliens - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRomanoff/pseuds/LovelyRomanoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not your average girl falling in love with an actor love story.</p><p>The government worked side by side with scientist to bring forth a new military weapon. </p><p>I am that weapon.</p><p>They attacked from the skies, the military did everything in their power to stop the treat, the invasion, and to rescue as many civilians as possible. But we failed. <br/>That's when I met him, Aaron.</p><p>Now were on the move, trying to survive,  fighting for humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Invaded

No parents.  
No family.   
No one who will question my disappearance, no one to care. 

I was the perfect candidate.  
I had absolutely nothing to lose, so when the government came for me, I didn't put up a fight.   
I was more than willing. 

I was experimented on for several years, nonstop. It was pain beyond anything you could imagine.   
The government had their dirty little secrets, more than I could ever imagine. 

I lived in an underground base in the desert near Palm Springs. 

I was rudely awakened by the blaring alarms. I woke up with a jolt, putting on my sleeveless uniform in a hurry.   
I put my finger on the scanner and the metal door slid open, revealing the chaos in the halls. I pushed my way through the many soldiers, trying to make it to the control room which was just as hectic. 

"Lennox!" I said spotting him a few yards away. 

He's been, should I say, in charge of me since the government got a hold of me.   
He's the nice one who decides when I've had enough torture in the lab for one day, he's the one who actually worries. 

"(YourLastName)." He said as I reached him and we both faced the screen.   
I've never seen anything like it, what appeared like an alien ship hovering over Los Angeles. 

"This is a prank right?" I raised an eyebrow. 

"Not as far as I know. They're deploying all of our air defenses. They want all troops off the ground." He informed me. 

"Has there been contact?" I asked. 

"It's been attempted since it first appeared. No luck" 

I frowned as I looked from him and back to the screen. 

"Let's go". He said walking with me to the hangers. 

 

I'm just saying, it looks exactly like a scene from Independence Day" I said to him as soon as we reached the hanger. 

"I'm hoping you're right and this is just some crazy ass drill" he laughed. 

I was heading straight for my usual plane when he caught me by my right elbow. 

"No, we're taking the big one today." he said jerking his head to the giant military plane which has been under construction since I could remember. (Imagine some cool helicarrier ship type thing)

"Unfortunately, my main priority will be getting civilians on this ship, I won't get to kick in many alien faces." Lennox said sounding almost disappointed. 

"But you get to deal with panicked civilians who most likely won't listen to a word you say! Yay!" I said in fake enthusiasm. 

"...thank you." he said flatly which made me laugh. 

The massive doors opened above us, the smaller jets took off first as our immense engines started. As soon as all the smaller planes were off the ground, we started our ascend. 

"Now remember, as soon as we get in proximity, the door on the side will open he said walking me through a giant clearing in the ship, "This is where we would usually keep our ground forces, vehicles, tanks, you name it. Today this is where we will hold civilians to get them away from the city. There's your door, big enough for you to fly in and out easily." he said pointing to a massive rectangle on the side of the ship.   
"I don't like this request, but they want you to bring one of them back, alive if you can. They want to study it and what not. With the excuse of 'We need to know how to kill it'." he said. 

"Yeah okay. Should I ask it nicely and hope it will hold my hand and we'll skip our way here?" I countered. 

"Of course not. There's a sack in your belt." He said. 

"Should I wear a big red Santa suit when I deliver it back to you?" I asked. 

"You should. I think they'll get a kick out of that." he smiled. 

"What about the civilians? Won't they see me?" I asked. 

"Don't worry, you won't be the first Santa Vlaus they've seen"

"Ha..ha.." I said trying not to laugh. 

"But seriously, I don't think that matters anymore." he said looking at my worried expression. 

"Are you ready?" He asked. 

"I was born ready." I laughed at my awesome none at all, cliche response. 

I unfolded my wings, I stood at 5'3", my brown wingspan of 14 feet. 

"Good luck." Lennox smiled. 

The giant double doors opened, I pushed the air under my wings and took off, easily going through the massive doors. 

The ship looked quiet.   
Peaceful even. 

That didn't last particularly long. 

I could see many people in the streets below, some too busy taking pictures to realize the danger they could be in.   
I saw a door opening at the bottom, smaller ships came out as our jets got near.   
Their ships moved easily in different directions.   
As our jets circled, the alien ships started firing, taking out our jets, others fired at the people below. It was chaos.   
I didn't know what I would find once aboard their ship.   
I clung to its side, trying to find some way in, it looked hopeless. 

I let go, free falling several meters, finally opening my wings to steady myself.   
The opening where their smaller ships seemed like it would be my only way in.   
I landed as soon as I got in, neatly folding my wings behind me, and crouching so I wouldn't be spotted. There were about twenty of these creatures, each with   
'nine-eight- no, six legs? They could be a little more considerate and stop moving so I can count their legs' I thought.   
I took my gun from my holster on my right thigh when a number of explosions rumbled through the ship.   
I slowly moved towards one. 

'It's now or never'

I shot it in several of its legs causing it to screech loudly. The others noticed and headed my way quickly.   
I took a grenade from my belt and tossed it in their direction.    
I pulled the stupid sack and tried my best to shove the damn squirming alien inside as the others exploded to bits.   
I opened my wings and threw us through the opening in the floor. 

"I've got it!" I said. 

"We're already in the air." Lennox said through my earpiece. 

"This son of a bitch is heavy." I said. 

"Good thing we have your strength." he said. 

I was close enough to see the doors opening to the darkness inside. 

I flew through the doors with ease. I dropped the sack with a thud and landed on one knee with my wings outstretched as the doors closed behind me. 

I stood up in the quiet room, quickly scanning it and taking in the shocked faces that circled several meters away from me. 

I folded my wings behind me, and reached down to grab the squirming, screeching sack.   
I dragged it behind me as I walked  straight for the crowd trying to get past them.   
I heard whispering and chattering as soon as I turned my back to some people.   
I heard movement behind the crowd of people.   
Soldiers pushed through the crowd to reach me, taking the alien from me. 

"There's been a complication." one said to me, "Lennox wants to see you in the control room."   
I nodded as I followed them to leave. 

"Excuse me, miss." I heard someone say as i brushed past him. "Where are you taking us?" He asked in a British accent. 

I looked up to see the man who was speaking to me. 

I frowned, "Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked meeting his blue eyes, and curly hair. 

"I- I don't think so." he said crossing his arms. 

"My mistake. I'm sorry, all I know is that we where to move you away from the city." I responded before I walked away.


	2. Assistance

I took long strides down the hall, pushing the door to the control room. I looked out the giant bullet proof glass wall that separates us from the chaos down below. 

Most of the buildings were either torn down or on fire. 

I frowned.   
'What could we possibly do?'

"More ships appeared all over the globe as soon as this one started firing at us," Lennox stated, "Our satellites weren't able to detect any of them until it was too late. They're everywhere." he said as he pulled out images of news reports all over the world. 

"What can we do?" I asked. 

"I'm waiting on orders, for now they've asked us to take them to safety. We've chosen a base up north." he said rubbing his hands through his short hair in frustration, "foI took long strides down the hall, pushing the door to the control room. I looked out the giant bullet proof glass wall that separates us from the chaos down below. 

Most of the buildings were either torn down or on fire. 

I frowned.   
'What could we possibly do?'

"More ships appeared all over the globe as soon as this one started firing at us," Lennox stated, "our satellites weren't able to detect any of them until it was too late. They're everywhere" he said as he pulled out images of news reports all over the world. 

"What can we do?" I asked. 

"I'm waiting on orders, for now they've asked us to take them to safety. We've chosen a base up north" he said rubbing his hands through his hair in frustration, "For now, can you help get all the civilians registered? We need a head count." He held a thick, durable, tablet out for me. 

"Right away, sir." I said before I turned and pulled the door open.

I hid my wings, I made them disappear into my skin, leaving what looked like a simple tattoo of large wings on my back. The last thing I wanted was to get rude remarks or have people saying shit to me.   
The only trace left of them were two slits in the back of my suit. 

I saw several other soldiers with their own tablets asking people for their names and birthdays. 

I walked into the crowd and asked a man for his name and birth date. 

"I need to find my wife." he said urgently as he held his daughter in his arms. 

"As soon as we're done registering everyone on board we'll know if she's here, for now, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do." I said as I imputed his birth date and all of his information popped up on screen.

I moved from person to person. I tried to keep it as polite as I could with all the frustrated passengers, desperately looking for their loved ones.   
Patience was not my forte. 

"Name and date of birth?" I asked looking at the screen in my hands. 

"Aaron Johnson, June 13, 1990." I heard the familiar accent.

His identification and picture came up on my screen. 

"You lied to me, Mr. Johnson." I said as I entered his information into the system. 

"Did I?" He asked. 

I looked up from my tablet to see his smirk.   
"Yes you did." I smiled, "Don't worry, you won't get any special treatment from me."

He smiled wider and I found myself staring too much. I saw his eyes dart behind me obviously looking for feathers, then down at the two guns strapped to my thighs.   

"I should get back to work." I said feeling self conscious. 

'I'm just a never ending science project, don't even think about it.' I thought to myself. 

"Do you mind if I tag along? Maybe I could be of assistance." He smiled taking a step after me.

"Uh sure, Perry." I said poking fun at his name which made him chuckle.  

He followed me around as I talked to the other passengers, he seemed so good with kids as he kept them busy when I talked to their parents.   
It was the sweetest thing I've seen in a while, you know, with the whole living-in-an-underground-base-thing.  
I talked to this man with his daughter standing by his side, she seemed to be in her early twenties.   
The man questioned me about where we were headed and about the invasion. I answered his questions as best I could when I noticed his daughter was unable to take her eyes off Aaron who stood beside me, I glanced at him but he seemed so much more interested in what I was saying to the man. Aaron noticed the girl and gave her a smile.  

'Why is this bugging me?' I thought as I continued entering their information when I heard Lennox over the loud speaker.

"Y/n, we need your assistance down here at the lab. We've hit a small bump in the road. I was hoping you'd volunteer and help us out." A loud crash and and several yells interrupted him, "but seriously, the faster the better." He said quickly before he hung up.

"Hold this. I'll find you later." I said shoving the tablet into Aaron's hands before he could say a word. 

I ran past everyone ordering several soldiers to follow me, skidding to a halt before opening the doors to the lab.   
Two scientists were on the floor injured, others were trying to get away. Soldiers were trying to stop the alien from hurting anyone else.   
I quickly shut the door, the alien jumped on the wall and walked on it as if it was an enormous spider.   
I took my gun and aimed at its head, I pulled the trigger just as a man in a white coat pushed my hands up, making me miss my target. 

"We need it alive!" The man in white shouted at me. 

I looked at Lennox who was instantly at my side. 

"I don't like it either." he said. 

I took my gun from my right holster, pointed at the alien again, the scientist tried to stop me once again. I shoved him easily with my left hand and shot the monster's leg causing it to fall.   
I ran for the metal table standing near the fallen alien. I picked it up on its side and rammed it against the squealing alien. It strongly fought back trying to push the table, but I pushed harder.   
One of its legs came out over the table trying to get a hold of me, I felt a sharp pain in my right temple.   
Five men surrounded us shooting the monster with tranquilizers, it must have taken at least fifteen to put it down.   
I stopped putting force on the table and turned it upright. 

"I don't want this on our ship." I spat, already getting pissed. 

"I know the feeling" Lennox said. 

"Imagine what it could do if it got lose at the base!" I yelled. 

"That's what I told them." He said quietly, he seemed distant. 

"We're screwed, aren't we?" I said after several seconds of watching everyone put the creature on a table and strapping it down. 

"At this point we haven't heard anything from the White House. No orders. No news. Just silence." Lennox stated as if he wasn't looking at the scene in front of us, like he was seeing something else in his mind. 

"Shit." I said under my breath, pushing my hair back with my hand in frustration, I dropped my hand and saw blood smeared on my palm.   
'Great'   
I touched my left temple and felt a large cut. 

"How much longer until we reach the base?" I asked trying to snap Lennox back to reality. 

"About three hours." He said finally looking at me, "You're bleeding." 

"I know. Give it twenty minutes." I said.

"If there are no more orders from above, let me kill it." I lowered my voice. "I know you want that thing alive and kicking in our base just as much as I do." 

He looked from me to the scientists which were now taking X-rays. 

"You have from now until we reach perimeter of the base to study that thing. It'll be dead before we land." He ordered, "You five will stand by, keep them in line." He said ordering the soldiers. 

I followed him as he walked out, "I'm going back to the control room." He said, the man who always joked around seemed nowhere in sight. "Hang on to that tablet. It has very important information on it." He said. 

"You're the boss." I said. 

He let out a dry chuckle, taking in how true that was now. 

The dried blood itched on my face, I walked to my room to clean it off, no use upsetting the already panicked passengers. I looked at my cut in the mirror. It was at least two inches long now, already healing, I washed my face and patted it dry.   
I started walking around to the passengers.

'This was going to be harder than I thought.'

I stopped a soldier and asked him for his tablet to pinpoint the location of mine.   
I thanked him and gave it back, I never liked the way other superiors always had to order around those on a lower rank, for simple things. 

I turned the corner only to find Aaron leaning against the wall on the floor with his eyes closed as the girl from before gripped his arm tightly.  
I stood in front of them, shifting my weight onto my right leg. I cleared my throat and his eyes snapped open. 

"Hey." he said quickly getting to his feet as the girl followed.

"Sorry," I said looking at her then back to him, "I just needed that tablet back." 

"Yeah, here." He said handing it to me while mouthing, "I stood in front of them, shifting my weight onto my right leg. I cleared my throat and his eyes snapped open. 

"Hey," he said quickly getting to his feet as the girl followed.

"Sorry," I said looking at her then back to him, "I just needed the tablet back." 

"Yeah, here." He said handing it to me while mouthing, "Help me".  
I fought back the urge to laugh at the despair in the poor man's eyes.

"Actually, my superior wants to speak with you, Mr. Johnson. He says it's urgent." I said without hesitation, "Shall we?" I held out my hand signaling towards the hall.

"Yeah." He said a bit too eagerly. 

"I'm sorry, he's only asking for Mr. Johnson." I apologized as she was already taking a few steps to follow. 

"Oh," she said disappointed, "I'll wait here." 

I stood there awkwardly as he gave her a smile, like he didn't know what to do.

We walked in silence until I was sure she was far enough away,  
"You've been busy. " I smiled.

"Oh my god, she's fucking crazy." He said holding his hands out in frustration at which I laughed, "Seriously, she wouldn't even let me go take a piss." At which I laughed even harder.

"What was her name again?" I asked.

"Becky Rosen." He said making a face.

"Mrs. Becky RosenJohnson." I said extending my hand in front of us as if showing him a large banner of her name to which he rolled his eyes.   
We walked aimlessly around the crowd of people as I clutched the tablet in my right hand. 

"So what made you join the military?" He asked bumping lightly into my shoulder.

"What made me join the military? Or what made me sprout wings?" I said raising an eyebrow at him and stopping him in his tracks.

"At first I thought I was seeing things, but now I'm sure that cut is getting smaller." He said putting his hand under my chin. I moved away from him touch.

"Yeah, injuries tend to do that on me." I said rubbing my right eye, my contact started bugging me.

He took notice of the marks which ran down my arm, he took my hand in his and ran his finger tips over the small white scars, it was clear to him what they where: injection scars.

"What have they done to you?" He whispered.

I pulled my hand away quickly, "What happened to me past, present or future isn't of your concern, Mr. Johnson." I said meeting his eyes and quickly looking away. 

"You can trust me." He said trying to meet my eyes.

"I just met you a few hours ago." I countered.

"Fair enough, friends?" He asked.

"No more questions about that?" I asked.

"Deal." He smirked, holding his hand out, I shook it accepting his proposal. 

The tablet in my hand started beeping, I turned it over and it read,  
"Thirty minutes until landing." 

"(YourLastName)," Lennox said in my ear peice.

"Sir?" I answered, pressing it into my ear with my index finger. 

"You know what you have to do." He said.

"Yes, sir." I replied.

"There's something I have to do." I said to Aaron, "I'll catch up with you when we land." 

"Youre leaving?" He asked.

"Yeah, say hi to Becky for me." I smiled as he let out a groan.

The fact that he had absolutely no interest in her made me feel better... which also made me worry.   
Him and I, there was no future there.

 

I pushed open the door to the lab, "Your time is up." I announced loud and clear at the scientists who looked up at me from the alien.

"We're not finished." One said to me.

"I'm just following orders. If you've got a problem with it, take it up with Lennox. He's in charge now." I pushed past him, taking my gun from my holster and walking to the creature's bedside.

I scanned the monitors above which showed its strong vitals, I unloaded two rounds straight in its head and listened to the flat line after the loud gun shots.

"It's done." I reported into my earpiece.

"Meet me in the control room." He requested. 

 

 

"You asked for me?" I asked as soon as I reached his side.

"I think we'll lay low once we reach the base. No looking for trouble with these life forms. Just survive. What do you think?" He asked.

"Sir, are you asking for my approval?" I questioned.

"I am." He admitted, "I wanted to ask you to be my second in command, if aything happens to me-" 

"Nothing is going to happen to you." I sighed, "Your wife and daughter are waiting for you right now at this base." 

"I didn't hear a no." He said finally smiling. 

"You know I'll back you up in anything. Whatever crazy ass idea you've ever had, I was always there. Anything you need." I agreed.

"Good." He smiled, "So I see you've made a friend." 

"Have you been spying on me?" I protested. 

"No... Yes. You could use a boyfriend." He teased.

"Yeah. Okay." I scoffed. 

"Why not?" He asked actually sounding sincere. 

"Seriously?" I said, "Other than the timing being just perfect, and also, the whole, who-would-be-interested-in-a-science-experiment thing."

"You're not just a science experiment, you're a great, caring person, you've got an amazing heart. He's got to be blind if he can't see that." He said.

"Do you think my kids will have actual chicken feet?" I asked trying to run from this conversation. 

"Be serious for like two minutes." He said annoyed.

"I am serious. Are they gonna sprout feathers too?" I asked as seriously as possible and he rolled his eyes at me.

"We'll be landing in ten." He said, clearly done with the whole boyfriend thing. I smiled and went to look through the huge window, I could see a giant opening in the forest floor where we would be landing inside.   
Our ship was easily maneuvered, and softly landed inside, the giant doors closing above us.   
I was


	3. Friends

Slowly enough, every one left the ship. I walked the empty halls, checking bathrooms, control rooms..  we'll,  I pretty much checked for people behind every door.  

"I've looked everywhere, I'm pretty sure that's all of them." I said walking up to Lennox. 

"Get some rest." He smiled.

"Same room as always?" I asked.

"Of course. " he smirked. 

"What?" I said rolling my eyes.  

"Nothing." He smiled.

"Uh-huh..." I smiled walking away. 

I got through the small crowd of people, still waiting to be settled in. My room was in one of the furthest, more isolated halls along with Lennox's. Higher ranks always had more privileges,  no noisy privates or any thing to disturb us there were two other empty rooms, one across the hall from me and one across the hall from Lennox's, which I would assume his kids would take. I reached my knob-less door, placed my hand on the scanner,  making the metal door slide open.   
Everything was just as I had left it. I always thought it was funny how in movies, they always showed shitty military rooms. The people who made me, they sure as hell had money to throw around. I walked through my big metallic room, right past my big white bed and turned on the many screens on my wall, complete with satellite views of the near by territory and our control room.  
'Second in command, who would have guessed it?' I though as I supervised the men in the control room.

I walked to the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror, I rubbed my eye. I was getting annoyed with this hours ago. I took out the brown contact lense from my right eye, exposing the brilliant blue color underneath.   
'That's better.'   
I flicked the lense in the trashcan, and brushed the spot where my cut used to be, with my finger tips. It was now completely healed, not even a scar was left in it's place. 

"(YourLastName), would you mind going to check how the perimeter set up is going?" I heard in my ear piece.

"Yes, sir. " I said turning off the bathroom light, I opened the door and turned off the light. I looked up and saw him looking at me.

"Aaron?" I asked, surprised to see him. 

"Hey, looks like we're neighbors." he grinned, then staring at my different colored eyes, clearly my blue eye stood out. "Are you going to dinner as well?" 

"Yeah, how bout that? But no to dinner. I have some stuff to take care off." I said.  
'Neighbors, this has Lennox written all over it.'

"I'm sorry, but I have to say, your eyes are beautiful. " he complimented as we walked down the hall.

"Uh- thank you?" I said, unsure of how to respond to compliments. 

"Is there any news as to what's going on outside?" He asked as if embarrassed by his compliment and desperately trying to change the conversation.

"If I tell you, can you keep it to yourself?" I asked, which made him stop walking.

"That bad?"  He asked, "I won't say anything, I promise."

"There's nothing.... no more orders, not from the president, not from other military bases. Lennox is in charge now, he made me his second in command. Right now our priority is keeping everyone safe. I was on my way to set up the perimeter right now.  But for now... it looks like we're on our own."  I confessed.

"How long can we survive down here?"  He asked.

"We have enough food, we have the room to grow more, if nececarry. Several feet of concrete and steel walls protect us. And we have enough weapons to arm a decent size army."  I frowned.

"What are you worried about?" He said reading me much too easily.

"People don't like being in a cage, even if it's for their own good." I shook my head, "Anyways, I should get going. Don't  forget, you promised." I said walking away.

 

>> I pressed my hand against the scanner to open the door, I was greeted by many of my soliders furiously typing on their keyboards.

"How are we doing on the perimeter?" I asked loudly.

"Cameras in the Northeast quadrant are running. No visible treath." One spoke up.

"Same with Southeast." A woman added.

"Northwest  is clear."

"I'm having difficulties with the Southwest quadrant." A brown haired soldier said, "They seemed to have substained weather damage." 

"I'll send a team to check on them, try to get the infrared cameras working. I want the infrareds working on all quadrants at all times. Set up our fence at fifty klicks fom us, if a squirrel crosses our perimeter, I wanna fucking know about it." I ordered as I crossed my arms and turned to see the images on the giant screen behind me. Everything looked good so far, just rocks, dirt, and pine trees. Let's hope it stays that way.

 

 

>I worked out a schedule for my solders with Lennox, giving them days off and different shifts. 

"Now what?" I aksed as I rubbed my face and put the tablet down on the table of Lennox's room.

"We just try to stay alive." Lennox said as his six year old daughter jumped on him, he hugged her and picked her up.

"You're not going to form a bad ass resistance and save the world?" I smirked.

"No, no, no." Sara came out of the bathroom, "The last thing I need right now, is you two coming up with another stupid plan and leaving. We need you right now, more than ever." She kissed Lennox on the cheek.

They're so cute, I'm happy they have each other.

"So word on the street is that you've got yourself a boyfriend." Sara teased.

"He's not my boyfriend, just friend." I shook my head eyeing Lennox, "Actually, not even that. I just met him." I took a gulp of water from my glass. 

"Yet." Lennox smiled.

"I knew it was you, you put him down the hall." I said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He said.

"No one else was assigned to these rooms besides him." I argued.


	4. Subject 36

A week later.  
I got up early the next morning, checked the perimeter on the monitors, everything looked good.

I took a quick shower, putting on a plain black spaghetti strap, my military pants, boots, and guns in my holsters. Honestly, I preferred Lennox running things. Regular military uniforms were hot, heavy, and bulky. I put my hair in a ponytail and headed out to the lunch room, it was crowded as usual.   
I picked up a tray and got in line, I was saluted by my soldiers out of respect to which I politely smiled back.   
I was conflicted, I either made them respect me, or try being just a friend, which may make me lose my authority. I looked around for an empty table, I spotted Aaron trying to eat with Becky close to his side at an empty table meant for four people. His poor face filled with annoyance and misery as he concentrated on the tray of food infront of him.  
I walked to his table, and set down my tray loudly in front of them, they both snapped their heads in the direction of the sound and looked up at me.

"Morning." I said pulling the chair out with a loud scrape and taking my seat.

"Hey." Aaron said smiling widely. I threw Becky a smile as she frowned at his response to me joining them. 

"How's the military life treating you today?" Aaron continued to smile.

"Today? Eh Can't complain." I said as I started eating.

"I thought people in the military weren't allowed to have tattoos. " Becky said with a certain tone as she stared at the tattoo which stretched from my back and overlapped my shoulders. 

"They're not." I replied not taking my eyes off my food.

"Are you that Thing with wings that we saw the first day?" She said with wide eyes. 

"As I recall, this Thing helped save you and hundreds of others from certain death." I said as I met her light blue eyes. "You're welcome." I smirked seeing how uncomfortable she got.  
"If it makes you feel any better, I wasn't born like this." I added as a matter of factly before we returned to our food.

"Can I ask if there's any news?" Aaron finally spoke up after several seconds. 

"Nothing yet. We're checking all frequencies just in case something comes up." I pushed my tray away when I finished. Becky refused to leave his side. 

"Is there a plan of attack?" He asked. 

I rested my elbows in the table, my hands joined making a fist, which I pressed to my lips and shook my head as I studied the table, when I heard it.

There was a commotion going on on the other side of the room, a man was pushing people around, "You can't keep us locked in here!" He yelled, "We have a right to leave!"   
We didn't have many men placed in the area.

People stood up from their chairs to get a better view, while some shouted in agreement. 

"Open the doors and let us out!" He demanded, pulling out a gun.   
I stood up from my chair I quickly took out my gun, debating taking him out from here. 

'No, too many people.' I thought about it for too long, he took one shot, putting one of my men on the floor.  
I put my gun back in its holster, unfolding my wings, pushing air underneath them and flying across the room. I heard another shot go off as I landed on my feet, my wings still fully outstretched at their fourteen feet, pushing the man against the wall, one hand on his throat and the other on his wrist, making him drop his weapon. 

Several soldiers reached us at once, one man picked up the weapon, while others pointed their rifles at him.   
They took him and handcuffed him as I turned to face the crowd, folding my wings behind me.

"We brought you here- to one of the safest military bases in the region, with one sole purpose: To Protect You. We are not here to harm you.." I said calmly, noticing Aaron pushing his way through the crowd. A small child frightened of me caught my attention, "I am not here to harm you. The threat is out there, destroying our cities, our homes, killing our loved ones. I don't have to tell you what it's like. You've seen the footage, you were there. Now, if you want to go out there and try your luck against them. By all means, give us your names, I'll take it to Lennox and we'll send you on your merry way." 

I turned away, ignoring the crowd as they started chattering, "Take him to a cell, Lennox will know what to do." I said to my men.

"You're bleeding. " I heard as I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked down and saw a bullet wound in my lower somach.

"I didn't even feel that." I mumbled as I pressed my hand on my wound. 

 

I wasn't able to shake him, "Shouldn't you go to the doctor?" Aaron asked as I walked into my room and turned on the lights, closing the door behind him. 

"I keep telling you, I'm fine." I repeated myself for the millionth time as I dug around for the first aid bag under the bathroom sink. 

"Let me." He said kneeling next to me, placing a hand on one of my folded wings, and quickly retracting his hand. 

"Alright," I handed him the bag, "You do it." He dug around the bag for a few seconds in silence.

"I don't know what I'm doing." He admitted looking up at me. 

"The alcohol first." I smiled as he took it out. He opened the bottle and poured it over my wound, "Now there should be some pliers. Pour the alcohol on those." I watched as he his followed my instructions, "Now pull the bullet out." 

I chuckled at his shocked expression and took the pliers from his hand, I suppressed a hiss as I shoved the pliers into my wound dug around for the rouund. I glanced at his face as he watched me pull the small round out and toss it in the trash. 

"You don't need to sow that up?" He asked scratching his forehead as I walked out looking for a new shirt.

"Give it about a half hour, it will heal." I found a new shirt in my closet, I heard his footsteps behind me as I carefully retracted my wings, leaving the design tattooed on my back, and taking off my bloodstained shirt and slipping the clean shirt on.  
I turned around and saw him nervously scratching the back of his neck and looking around my room. 

"I promised I wasn't going to ask about what they did to you." He said not meeting my eyes.

I crossed my arms and stared at the floor. 

"I was in a bad place, " I said, "I was arrested and in jail when they found me." I felt his eyes on me immediately. "I had no family, no friends. No one to care if I dropped off the face of the earth. They offered me a place amongst them, in a high rank, of course with a catch. I was going to be their guinea pig in a lab." I smiled.

"And you agreed?" He frowned, "Just like that?" 

"Just like that." I smiled as I met his eyes, "I had nothing to lose. I trained in the military for years, including Special Forces, Airborne, Seals...." I answered walking to the computer and stroking the keys with my fingertips, I pulled up several files. "Then the procedures started. This was from the first. " 

He walked to my side and saw the footage of me sitting on a metal chair, wearing only a black sports bra and shorts, all sorts of tubes and sensors connected to almost every inch of my skin. A man in a white lab coat held a long syringe and injected it into my right forearm, I watched myself close my eyes and remembered the pain from the serum. I watched Aaron's face show worry, maybe anger as the machines beeped loudly and I cringed in pain on the monitor. 

It cut to a video of a doctor speaking into the camera as Aaron took a seat in front of the monitor, "Subject 36 has so far been the only successful candidate. The subject has bonded with the serum, the effects are much more than we hoped for. The effects have not only been strength, but more acute senses overall." 

"I received several more, which included why I can heal faster. But I think this is the one you're really curious about." I said pulling up another file. "It was supposed to push my senses as far as they possibly could. As you can see... it didn't go as planned." 

The video started like all the others, I laid on a metal table, my arms and legs laid helpless, restrained by metal cuffs, the injections were bigger now, one tube with five needles, they penetrated my skin. I remember feeling it as soon as it hit my bloodstream, as if I was being torn apart from the inside. I let out a scream as the men in labs paid no attention to me. I watched as Lennox burst through the door, ordering them to stop.   
By then it was too late. 

I watched Aaron listen to my flatline, his forehead full of wrinkles as he frowned at the screen. 

"How?" He asked turning to look at me.

"Whatever they put in me, it brought me back somehow." I said as I studied his expression. 

"You don't know what it is they put in you?" He asked.

"Does it really matter?" I countered. 

He looked away from my eyes and back at the screen where the men put a white sheet over my lifeless body and Lennox yelled at them.

"This is what happened four hours and sixteen minutes later." I said as I pressed several keys on the keyboard, switching to a different video. 

The lab was now empty as my body was now disconnected from any sensors. We watched as the figure underneath the sheet started shifting, I pulled off the sheet which fell to the floor. I sat up on the table holding my head in my hands, I tried to stand but fell to my knees instead.   
Another camera angle showed me let out a scream, it was as if the scream itself pushed the heavy metal table and several medical instruments violently to the walls, shattering glass and everything in it's path.   
I crawled trying to get help, I remembered that by then it wasn't my head that was the problem. My back felt like it had been set on flames.   
Lennox rushed in falling to his knees in front of me, trying to calm me. I continued to cry and scream as the skin from my back started to peel off, uncovering the giant brown wings that were now a part of me. The footage ended, leaving a dark screen in front of us.

"I can't do much with it," I said looking at a pen on the desk in front of us, "It hurts me if I try to do too much. Horrible headache." I held the palm of my right hand over the pen, curling fingers slightly, making the pen levitate a few inches.   
I dropped it with a clatter on the desk, and met his eyes, part of me was afraid of what he might think.

"Your skin?" He asked, pointing at the screen, "It doesn't do that anymore." He said remembering what he saw my wings do a few minutes ago.

"That only happened the first time, I'm not complaining. " I smiled, he stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"And now you know. " I said to his silence. 

"I don't know what to say." He admitted, "It's just... cruel.. what they did." 

"I never said no. You can't blame them." I responded. 

"You could have had a normal life, they took that from you." He said, almost angry as he stood. 

"I was a nobody, I had thrown my life away. Sentenced to Years in prison. I may not be a saint, but at least know right from wrong now." I answered. 

"You're not a bad person." He shook his head with a small smile. 

"I don't think you know me well enough. I have too much blood on my hands. Not only from people who threatened the lifes of others." I said to him, no use hiding the truth anymore. "I have innocent blood on my hands."

"I don't care," he said taking a step closer, I wasn't sure how to respond, my heart beat faster as he closed the space between us, brushing my cheek with his hand. My eyes flickered to his lips as he got closer.

"Y/n." The voice from ntercom on my ceiling made me jump back, "We've made contact with another military group, I need you to report to the control room."


	5. Months

"How many in their team?" I asked as I walked into the room. 

"It's unclear." a dark haired man spoke up. 

"The connection was choppy." Lennox answered. "They're not far. They're on their way here as we speak."

"Are there wounded?" I asked. 

"Like I said, it was choppy." Lennox repeated as he watched the monitors, waiting for any sign of them. 

I took a seat at one of the monitors and helped attempt to retrieve the connection once more. 

"Sir, We have movement in the southwestern quadrant." 

"Pull up the images." Lennox ordered. 

"It's them." I said. Three military vehicles drove over the white snow, heading towards us. 

"Let's go." Lennox said to me, I followed him out of the room.

 

The double doors of the base opened, giving the three vehicles more than enough room. I exhaled in frustration as I saw the grayish hair on her head as she got out of the car. 

"Reed." Lennox took his military stance as she approached us. 

"Lennox." She saluted him. 

"Y/L/N." She looked at me coldly blowing off my salute.   
"I have sixteen men who need medical attention." She turned to Lennox. 

"We'll get men right on it, ma'am. I assume you'd like to get some rest?" He said. 

"Of course. We'll get work done tomorrow." She said to him. 

 

 

"Seriously?" I said loudly to Lennox next morning at breakfast.

"Lower your voice." He said as he sat across from me. 

"I'm just saying-" I started, Aaron walked up to our table and read our expressions. 

"I'll just leave," he said jerking his thumb back. 

"It's fine, sit down." I said meanwhile Lennox raised an eyebrow at me. "He already knows everything."

"Glad to finally have you on board." Lennox shook Aaron's hand. 

"As I was saying..." I said to Lennox, "Out of everyone in the world. How is this bitch still alive? And then decided to come directly here." 

"What bitch?" Aaron spoke up, looking between Lennox and I.

"Reed." Lennox explained, "She's always had it out for y/l/n's program. She tried to convince the board that y/n was too much of a risk. 'Ungodly' or whatever, she advised that the program had to be terminated. Naturally, she got shot down and the program continued." 

"Basically, she wants my head on a stick." I smirked and took a drink of water. 

"Sir, ma'am." A man in uniform stood by our table. "Reed would like a word with you." 

Lennox nodded and the man went on his way. 

"So it begins." I said getting up. "I'll see you later." I said to Aaron who gave me a sad smile. 

 

"Lennox I need you to step down from your post." Reed said. 

"What?" I blurted out. 

"I'll be leading this base from now on." She ignored me, "Y/l/n, you're being removed from your duties at this base." Reed finally acknowledged me. 

"You can't do this." I said while Lennox stayed quiet by my side. 

"He hell I can." Reed spat at me.

"We both know I'm the best damn chance you have at fighting those things." I said louder. 

"Stand down, soldier." She ordered. I looked at Lennox who gave me a look. "I need your weapons." Reed said. 

I exhaled and took my two guns from my holsters and handed them over as two of my former men came to escort me out of the room. 

"We'll be working on a plan of attack. I want more men. Anyone who is able to shoot a gun. They are to be isolated and trained as soon as possible. I hope you can cooperate, Lennox." I heard Reed say before I left through the doors. 

 

 

We all sat around my room that night..

"But you're still in charge." Aaron said to Lennox, "This is your base." 

I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling as Lennox explained to Aaron what happened as they sat at my desk.

"She out ranks him." I said flatly, completely giving up. 

"But these are your men." Aaron ignored me and continued talking to Lennox.

"There's nothing I can do." Lennox said, defeated. 

"What's the bitch planning?" I asked the air vent on my high ceiling. 

"Nothing that I know of." 

"How are you okay with this?" Aaron asked me. 

"Try to look at it this way." I said to the ceiling, raising my arms, "It's not my damn problem anymore. If she wants to go half cocked knocking on a spaceship door, be my guest.

 

 

Weeks later..  
I dressed in civilian clothes as I walked to dinner. Everything of mine had been confiscated, all my weapons, all my monitors. All the soldiers ignored me completely. It's been weeks since I've seen Lennox.   
It's been weeks since I've seen Aaron. 

I walked in silence to an empty table. The numbers of the civilians have drastically changed since Reed recruited most men.   
I could only imagine the hell she's putting them through. Trying to teach so much in such little time. 

■■

I usually found myself with Lennox's wife and daughter.   
They're the closest thing I've had to a family for a long time.   
They kept me sane these past weeks. 

Hayley ran to give me a hug as I walked into their room.   
"Look at you. You're getting so big." I laughed as I picked up the six year old, "What are they feeding you huh?" I tickled her. 

"No! Stop!" She squirmed in my arms. 

I played with her until night, she fell asleep on her moms bed. 

"I know what you're going to say." I said sitting up on the bed and turning to face Sara, "But I have to ask. Have you heard anything?" 

Sara shook her head.   
She refused to show it, for Hayley's sake. But she was falling apart.   
No one knew anything.   
Are they still in the base?   
Had they been sent out?   
Are they ever coming back?  
Are they alive?

I missed Lennox.   
And as much as I hated to admit it..  
I missed Aaron.   
I missed that smile that brightened my day. 

"It's been months now." Sara spoke quietly. "She asks for him everyday. And I don't know how to answer her." 

"I wish there was something I could do." I said, matching her tone. 

"They'll follow you." She whispered after a moment. 

"What?" I asked. 

"These men, you've worked personally with most of them." She spoke with more confidence, "They respect you. They trust you." 

"That's Lennox. Not me." I said dropping my gaze to the floor. 

I felt her weight shift from the bed and felt her taking my hands. "Y/n. You're like a daughter to me. You are much stronger than you believe. You are more than Reed. You actually care. These people know and trust you."

 

■■■

 

I walked the empty corridors, looking for a familiar face. 

"Smith." I called out as soon as I saw him, walking the opposite way. He stopped when he heard his name and looked uneasy to see it was me. 

"I'm not supposed to associate with you." He said as I approached him. 

"Smith, come on. It's me." I said to my former medic as his eyes shifted uncomfortably. 

"Not here." He said quietly, walking to his room. 

"What's happening?" I asked as I closed the door behind me. 

"They sent out a few of the new men out for a few ops already." He said. 

"Have there been any casualties?" I asked. 

"None so far. A few wounded." 

"Lennox?" I asked. 

"He's good. He's supervising the privates." 

"What about Johnson?" I asked. 

"I've seen him with the Lennox from time to time. That's all I know." 

 

■■■

 

I woke up to a loud pounding on my door. I groaned and looked at the clock on my nightstand, 3:48 am. 

"Ugh. What?!" I yelled from underneath my covers. Hoping they would leave.   
No one said anything. Instead they continued to pound on my door.   
I groaned as I threw the covers off me and swung my feet off the bed. 

"What?!" I yelled as I opened the door.   
Two men barged in, shutting the door behind them. 

"What the hell?!" I demanded as someone flicked the light on. 

"Lennox?" I asked as I saw his face. It took me a second to recognize the second man. His curly hair had been cropped short, his beard had been shaved, and his civilian chlothes were now replaced by a military uniform.

"We need to talk." Aaron said to me. 

 

■■

 

"She wants to nuke them?" I threw my hands up, "She can't possibly be that stupid."

"She's lost it." Lennox mumbled as he paced the room.

"If it doesn't work, they'll be on top of us in no time." I shook my head not looking at the two uniformed men as I leaned back in my chair.

"We could leave." Lennox said. 

"What about the people here?" Aaron asked.

"We can go talk to her. Reason with her. She'll understand." I said. 

"No." Lennox argued, "I've seen You "reason" with people." He pointed at me.

"That was only once." I half smiled. 

"No."

"If you want me to take her out. All you have to do is ask." I smiled, "You can even fake to try and push her out of the way to "save" her. She'll be dead and I'll make you look like the hero." 

The lights went out suddenly, leaving us in the dark. 

"What's happening?" I heard Aaron's voice beside me.

"Nothing good." Lennox said, I heard the click of his gun in the darkness. 

My bedroom door blew open. Several men in tactical gear stormed in, I felt a sharp pain in my neck. My hand flew up to the spot. I felt cool metal on my neck, I quickly yanked it out, exposing a long needle. Lennox and Johnson were already held at gunpoint on their knees while I stood.   
Four men pointed their riffles directly at my head.   
I spotted Reed as she walked in. 

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't be monitoring you?" She asked. 

"You know, all these high tech weapons.. And you use a dart on me?" I chuckled. 

"You're right. I should have put a bullet in you since day one." She answered. 

"Funny, I was thinking the same about you." I shook my head lightly, as if i could shake the dizzy feeling away.

"Take them away." Reed said, her voice sounded distant as I fell to my knees. I tried shoving away the pairs of hands that reached to grab me.   
Aaron's voice echoed through the darkness as I lost consciousness.


	6. Fallen

      I struggled to open my eyes as I laid face down on the hard floor, sharp pain washed over me as I pushed myself up with my hands.  
I looked around, and quickly spotted Aaron in a cell, he noticed me getting up and quickly jumped to his feet, holding onto the bars as he looked at me.  
I on the other hand stood in a white box. Solid white walls around me and one glass.  
This was my prison.  
Built for me if they lost control.

I got to my feet and looked around we were in the holding cells, at the lowest level of the base. There was no way I was getting out.  
I looked back at Aaron who was mouthing words at me.  
I pointed at my right ear and shook my head.  
"I can't hear you!" I yelled loudly in my prison. I knew he wouldn't hear me either.  
I saw anger wash over him as he shook the bars of his cell and let go suddenly. He turned on his heel and ran a hand over his short hair in frustration.  
I looked around once more, Lennox was no where in sight. How long was I out?

I pounded on the wall where I knew the door was. I pounded my fists and kicked as hard as I could, nothing.  
I hit the glass as hard as I could for several minutes.  
I didn't stop until I saw a streak of red smeared on the glass. I rested my palms on the glass staring at the streak.  
'We're all dead.' I thought, there was no way Reed would let us live.  
My eyes focused on the man in the cell, watching me with a pained expression.

* * *

      Hours passed. I sat against a wall of my cage, I rested my elbows on my knees and kept my head down.  
Maybe I could negotiate with Reed. She can do whatever she wants with me, just as long as Aaron, Lennox, and his family are safe.

A loud rumbling snapped me back from my thoughts. My cage started to shake as I jumped to my feet. I looked through the glass and saw Aaron do the same in his cell.  
It was as if a strong earthquake had moved through the base. It stopped for several seconds, and washed through the cement walls once more. I saw dust drop from the ceiling and then stop.

I saw Aaron yelling something that looked like "What's happening?"

Everything shook once more, it was obvious. The missiles were deployed only to fail.  
They had found us.  
I made an explosion gesture with my hands as Aaron kept his eyes on me.

I saw movement at the opposite end of the room. The door swung open, I recognized the sandy colored hair at once: Smith.

I felt relief wash over me as he ran in with keys in his hand. He ran straight to my cage but I shook my head as the room shook again.  
He stopped in his tracks and frowned at me, I quickly pointed behind him at Aaron.

Smith quickly nodded and opened Aaron's cell first. I watched as Aaron smiled at Smith, patting his shoulder before they both ran to my cell.

They walked to the solid door where I couldn't see them anymore and eagerly waited as I felt a stronger wave shake he room.  
It felt like hours later when I saw Aaron and Smith stand in front of the glass. Smith motioning with his hands as if he didn't know what to do.  
'Reed. Of course she changed the lock.'

I shrugged my shoulders. Like they would ever tell me how to open my own damn prison.  
I ran my hands through my hair in frustration and pacing my small space.

I looked back at them and made a gun with my hand, motioning at them to shoot the panel.  
They walked back out of view and I stood back. The fluorescent lights of my prison went off with a flicker. I started kicking at the door once more. This time, with more luck.  
I got it open a crack, with the help of the two men I was able to slip through.

"Where's Lennox?" I asked Smith.

"He's getting people out." He answered.

"They found us?" Aaron asked.

"They're right on top of us." Smith confirmed what we already knew.

"We need to move." I said, Smith handed Aaron and me a rifle each and we took off through the halls.

"You two go. Get as many people out of here." I said stopping at the end of a hall in a higher level, "I need to find Sara and Hayley."  
Smith did so without further question, nodding once before heading down a different hall.

"Not a chance." Aaron said to me.

"I need to do this." I said, "Go."

"I'm not letting you go alone." He insisted as the ground shook all around us, we were running out of time.

"Fine." I said.

* * *

      "Sara!" I called out as I reached her room, " Hayley!"  
I found them taking shelter under a table.

"We need to go." I said rushing to them.

"Where's William?" She asked for her husband as she stood up, Hayley in her arms.

"I'm sure he's fine." I said quickly as the base rumbled.

"We need to go." Aaron echoed me, swinging the rifle on his shoulder and holding his hands out and taking Hayley from Sara.

"We won't make it through the main entrance." I said loudly as we raced through the halls.

"Is there another way out?" Aaron asked me.

"This way." I took a left down the hall and into the cafeteria. A small number of panicked people tried to make their way out.

Screams and gasps echoed through the room. A large arachnid alien blocked the hall at which we ran towards, making us skid to a halt. It moved fast towards us it's many legs helping it gain speed. I stepped I front of Sarah and started shooting rounds at the creature's body.  
Aaron was suddenly beside me, shooting at its head. Finally killing the creature.

"This way!" I shouted at the civilians, as Aaron took Hayley in his arms again.  
I motioned the group of about fifteen through the halls.

"Two more left turns. The door is on the right and were out." I said to the group as I walked next to Aaron and Sara at he end.

Another loud rumble and explosion rang through the building.

"We're almost there! Let's go." I shouted as we picked up the pace.

A louder explosion shook everything and a loud crash echoed the hall.

I turned to look behind me and my heart sank.

"Sara!" I shouted as I ran back and fell on my knees to look at the woman pinned by a cement post.

"Mommy!!" I heard Hayley shriek behind me.

"Get them out, Johnson!" I screamed back at him. I saw fear written on his face. Before he turned on his heels and ran.

"It's gonna be okay." I said to Sara, I stood and took the cement in my hands, I pulled and pushed but there was nothing I could do. At best I only moved it a few inches.

"Y/n." Sara said to me.

"I'm gonna get you out." I kneeled I front of her.

"It's no use." She said weakly, I shook my head as I saw blood stain her long blonde hair and trickle down her face. "I want you to tell William that I love him." Blood stained her teeth, "Take care of Hayley."

"Don't say that." I said to her, "You're going to see them again."

"Please." She begged, "Take.."  
I watched as life left her eyes.

"No. No." I touched her face, she was gone. Another explosion echoed and rumbled through me.

I dropped to my knees in defeat and ran my fingers through my hair.

Hayley. Lennox. I had to find them.  
I ran though the halls as sat as I could. The cold air filling my lungs as I pushed the door open into the night. I followed the tracks into the forest.

"Aaron!" I yelled out to the darkness, my hot breath left traces of smoke against the cold air.

"Over here!" I heard his voice echo.

I moved clumsily in the snow until I saw him. He gave Hayley to a woman who stood beside me.  
He took a few more steps towards me, looking at me, searching for signs of Sara next to me or behind me.

I shook my head slightly, bringing my hands to my face, processing what had happened.  
She was dead.  
What am I going to tell Lennox?  
What am I going to tell Hayley?

A broken sob escaped from my chest as I tried to hold my tears back.  
Aaron's arms wrapped around me as I clung to his chest. Taking the fabric of his uniform in my hands and burying my face in his chest.


End file.
